The invention relates to a mounting device with a chamber into which an x-ray film cassette can be inserted and which can be arranged under a patient.
A mounting device of this type is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,733. With such a holding device, when, after a frontal x-ray photograph, a lateral photograph is also to be made with the path of the rays displaced by 90.degree., the patient must be carefully lifted up and the mounting device with the x-ray film cassette pulled away under the patient. The mounting device can then be placed at the side of the patient and braced with, for example, a pillow. The transition to a different radiation direction is very annoying for the patient and inconvenient for the operating personnel. Further, because of the not exactly fixed position of the holding device in a lateral photograph, an optimum x-ray picture is not always produced.